


Junior #0

by hazelandglasz



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reaction fic, told in dialogue, to the latest update (http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/142644954797) bestowed upon us by ngozi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junior #0

“Come on guys, we can’t fuck this up.”

“You’re taking this far too seriously, bro, he’s just one of us.”

“To be fair, Jimbo takes this very seriously for all the newbies.”

“It’s Jiminy, and you know it. Now about our newest falcon…”

“Moineau?”

“Da fuck?”

“What? It’s little bird in French, and he’s from Montreal!”

“Ridiculous.”

“Fuck you, Buttercup.”

“Little Prince?”

“...?”

“Oh, come on, he  _ is  _ royalty.”

“Guys.”

“What about ‘just one of us’?”

“ _ Guys. _ ”

“What?”

“I have the perfect nickname.”

“...?”

“Zimmboni.”

“...”

“It’s so perfect I’m gonna cry.”

“Oh, Jiminy …”

\---

_ “How is Providence treating you so far?” _

“Not too bad--a distinct lack of pie though …”

_ “Don’t be greedy, I know George wants to put you on a special  protein diet.” _

“You love it, don’t you.”

_ “I can’t deny nor confirm this.” _

“You  **love** _ this _ .”

_“I plead the fifth_.” A pause. “ _But I do love_ …”

“...”

“ _This_.”

“Ha!”

_ “...” _

“What?”

_ “Nothing, it’s … I miss your smile, honey, it’s good to hear it.” _

“I miss you too.”

_ “Skype this week-end?” _

“If I’m not dead on my feet, you can count on it. Oh, Bits?”

_ “Hm?” _

“Have you seen my plaid shirt? I can’t find it in my boxes, and I was wondering--”

_ “Absolutely not.” _

“Wha--?”

_ “I did not see your shirt, and even if I did, which I ain’t sayin’ I do, I wouldn’t return it.” _

“Bits …”

_ “Nope.” _

“Eric.”

_ “... Oh that’s unfair.” _

“Errrric.”

_ “Will you stop it already.” _

“Ha-ha. Alright, I’ll stop.”

_ “...” _

“If I can chirp you about keeping one of my favorite shirts just for keepsake.”

_ “Like I can stop you anyway …” _

“Not a chance in Hell.”

* _sigh_ *

*answering sigh* “I should finish unpacking before the big day tomorrow.”

_ “You should.” _

“I don’t want to hang up.”

_ “Then don’t--put me on speaker, and walk me through your bachelor pad.” _

“ **Not** a bachelor pad.”

_ “Alright, though your bachelor with a long distance boyfriend pad.” _

“Much better.”


End file.
